Dichotomy
by ElleRouge
Summary: Hino Rei has many identities she struggles to reconcile as she begins to understand herself, her ever growing powers, and the nature of love and loyalty. PGSM, Rei/Mina
1. Chapter 1

Hopefully, I'll be able to maintain my regular writing schedule and I'll be posting new chapters of this story about every week and a half. This is my first fic posted here, I'm glad it's a return to Sailor Moon, as it was the first anime I became obsessed with, oh so many years ago.

Notes: I decided to have Usagi and Mamoru, just after the Special Act, getting on their motorcycle and driving to their reception, rather than driving off into the sunset for their honeymoon. Considering they had a western style wedding, it makes sense as receptions are pretty common in Japan, even after Shinto ceremonies. This was originally going to be a prologue, as well, but it took on a brain of it's own and took off, I hope you enjoy.

Glossary: (Only one for this chap, but this section will be quite full in future chapters, as I want to be as authentic as possible with Shinto phrases and rituals. Otherwise, I'm going to limit the use of Japanese to honorifics and words that have no sufficient English equivalent.)

Shoji - A translucent screen consisting of a wooden frame covered in rice paper, used as a sliding door or partition in a Japanese house.

* * *

Chapter One

Dedicated to MelsT

Smiling widely, the happy crowd waved enthusiastically as the newly wed couple sped off on their shining motorcycle, like a modern day steed whisking them into the sunset. Hino Rei winced as she lowered her arm, cradling the bandaged limb tenderly as she glanced between her best friends, content despite the throbbing pain in her arm. To her left, Mizuno Ami had a wisp of a half smile gracing her lips as she stared dreamily in the direction their best friend Tsukino-ne, Chiba Usagi and her husband Mamoru had disappeared, a hand held to her chest demurely. Next to her Luna bounced enthusiastically in her puffy white dress, resembling a giddy snowball as she chatted excitedly to Artemis while next to her their Jovian compatriot, Kino Makoto, glowed in her lovely sheer green dress, lost in her own world of expected marital bliss as she turns into the embrace of her betrothed, Furuhata Motoki, who similarily beamed as he came up behind her. Ami turned to look as well and they both started giggling as Motoki first shuffled his feet, then undulated his body before he broke out into a full jig, prancing in place with Makoto swinging loosly in his arms, a large toothy grin plastered across his face. She watched for a moment before turning to the wayward leader of their rag tag group and, though she was loath to admit it out loud, the closest person to her out of them all, Aino Minako.

She looked stunning, as usual, in a short sleeved black dress that was no doubt designed and tailored just for her, as it showed off the innate strength in her slender body while still illuminating her feminine, delicate beauty. The front of her hair was swept back in a barrette, the rest falling into soft curls about her shoulders and she was genuinely smiling, her cheeks flushed as she met Rei's eyes, devoid of hostility and shining with open mirth. Rei couldn't help but smile widely back, almost giddy in the other girls gaze, letting go of the competitive urges to just enjoy the fact that she was with the girl who had been on her mind so much lately.

Alone and contemplative, she had spent the past week mostly in the hospital and the last time she had seen Minako was the day after their battle with Mio, waking up to the idol fast asleep in a chair next to her bed. When she had woken the girl, Minako had first quirked her lips, blearily focusing in on Rei before blinking rapidly, a look of surprise overtaking her features as she realized she had been sleeping, as if she had meant to sneak in under cover of darkness and leave in much the same way. Quickly, she had recovered by throwing a barb out about letting her do all the work in the battle yesterday to distract Rei from the tenderness of the scene. They had sniped at one another, bantering back and forth before Minako informed the injured girl that she had to fly back to England and do damage control before the wedding; Rei shrugged and looked away, oddly disappointed, to which Minako just smiled, brushing her fingers against Rei's forehead and telling her to be a good little girl by staying in bed. Much to her chagrin, she had been ordered to do so by the doctors as well, leaving her to deal with many conflicting resurfaced emotions.

Though she hadn't physically been there, she had felt every movement of the battle on the most intimate of levels, as if she herself were possessing Minako's body by seamlessly flowing into the other woman's essence, feeling the weight of their two weapons clutched in her (Minako's? Their?) hand, the sweat sliding down the back of her neck, each twirl, twist, and feint down to the wind in her hair and the metallic twang and reverberation of the seed like projectiles she blocked left and right. It had been just as exhilarating as when she had called Venus to her in the final battle , but this had been far different for Minako was heart breakingly alive and her power had overwhelmed Rei, the nature of love and light filling her senses, igniting a conflagration of emotion deep in her core. She had been mortified when the nurses had burst into her room, finding her gasping in bed as her heart beat wildly, looking for all intents and purposes like a woman in the throes of passion. She thought back to that day, remembering the breathless, light headed feelings vividly and again she questioned why they had been able to do that, why this girl standing in front of her could so easily access and unlock her very ess-

Minako flicked her in the forehead, startling her from her reverie. "Ow!" She raised a hand to her head, rubbing it gently as she glared at the smirking pop Idol. All previous thoughts vanished in a flash of familiar annoyance, her face burning at the smug look directed at her.

"Being in those mountains, isolated from society, obviously wasn't good for your mental acuity, Mars," Minako said cheekily, nodding her head in the direction of the limosine that their other friends were stepping into.

"And living a life dictated by Manager-san is any better?" She replied, rolling her eyes and pushing past the other girl somewhat forcefully, while Minako continued smirking, following behind without a retort, knowing her self-righteous smile at having caught Mars spacing out so effectively would be salt enough.

****

The building the reception was being held in was a nondescript, concrete monstrosity that belied the elegance held within; as their group entered, even Minako, used to grandiose social gatherings, was suitably impressed with the large room. The back wall was comprised entirely of French doors opened wide to the courtyard beyond, where cherry blossoms were fluttering in the mild breeze and the sunlight reflected brightly off the still waters of the small pond built in the direct center, shrubs surrounding it neatly. The room was full of people while still more trickled in from the various entrances, easily tripling the amount of people that had attended the actual ceremony.

Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi's mother, waved enthusiastically from the head table, where she stood with her husband over the newly wed couple, having obviously made it to the reception faster on his motorcycle. Their group moved towards the table, though Minako turned to her left to see Rei walking away.

"I'll see you over there, I see someone I know," She turned briefly to speak before threading through the tables towards a middle aged couple entering from another door, an 11 or 12 year old girl between them. Shrugging, Minako continued on, noticing various aspects of the decor, from the simple beige and white color scheme to the elegant crystal dishes, especially liking the delicate origami flowers sitting on the plates at each setting, various different styles of flower all in white, with calligraphy bearing the names of each guest.

"Ahh! Minako-chan! So good to see you! Come, sit," Ikuko was standing behind the newly wed couple and happily waved to a seat just to the left of where Makoto sat, which Minako took gracefully. Ami was to Usagi's right, already chatting amiably while Mamoru was turned completely to his left, congratulating Motoki on his manly proposal. She realized that Usagi's family was sitting at the table next to theirs, while the head table consisted only of the Senshi and Motoki, who knew the truth of their powers and also had to be sat with Makoto regardless.

Looking down at her plate, she noticed it also had an origami figure in the center, though those placed on hers and in front of her friends were far different than those she had seen on the rest of the tables. Gently, she picked up the small intricate bird, studying the details carefully: not quite a crane, with a fiercely sharp face, it was made of a thick, glossy paper that was a rich gold with a criss-crossing crimson pattern overlaid, giving it a beveled, sparkling texture. Delicately, upon the wide tail in precise strokes for such a small symbol, was the sign for Venus. It was quite beautiful and was obviously made with care for her specifically, as each of the birds in front of her friends was quite different.

Usagi and Mamoru both had traditional cranes that were bright red with white wings, their names upon each wing in the same strong black ink. Ami's was a solid royal blue with fat, almost curved wings that arched upwards as if in motion, the symbol for Mercury upon the larger than usual head. Makoto's was a squat, boxy bird with a long neck, a sedate beige and brown interlocking pattern with Jupiter painted on it's back and Minako giggled at Motoki's green frog, his name in bright pink along it's flank. Rei's, on the plate next to hers, was a simple red crane, made of solid, thick paper; it's simplicity was not marred by the mark for Mars and, while delicate and perfectly made, did not seem to match the others.

"Do you like the origami, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked eagerly, turning towards her with a wide smile. "Rei-chan made them all as gift; though I don't know why she didn't make one like ours for herself!"

"She likes to be austere and enigmatic, but yes, I do. They're all beautiful," She said, absurdly touched as she idly stroked the slick paper.

"Ah, so true! Did you know I was afraid to go visit her at the shrine before we became friends? She was so pretty and distant… kinda scary." Usagi giggled, "But you get to know her and she's so sweet. She really helped with the wedding, even being so far away."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more," Minako said apologetically, thinking about her hectic schedule and the busy tour she had just finished, remorseful that she hadn't been here to share in those experiences with her friends.

"No, No! You and Ami-chan both had very important things you had to attend to, we understand. Plus, you really did give us such a great gift, right, Mamoru?" Usagi replied cheerfully, turning to her husband, who looked over from Motoki with a polite smile. She was referring to the fact that Minako had provided their honeymoon, despite their protests.

"Absolutely; thank you so much, Minako-san. You truly are an amazing and talented person." He said cordially, looking quite fetching in his suit as he casually slid his arm around Usagi, pulling her to him gently.

"You're welcome, it really was the least I could do," Minako ducked her head at the compliment, her hair falling in front of her face as she looked again at the small bird in her hands. She fiddled with it, twirling it between her fingers languidly, contemplating the crisp lines.

Rei walked up from behind, quirking her eyebrow as she watched Minako bob the small head and pretend to make it fly around her plate. She put a hand on her shoulder as she slid into her chair, smiling happily.

"Do you remember Nana-chan from when you stayed at the Minato-ku Juuban Hospital?" She asked casually, choosing to refrain from teasing the girl about the origami bird. She had spent a long time working on all of the figures, but out of all them the one Minako held in her hands was by far the most special to her, though she didn't quite know why. Before the other girl could reply, though, Usagi's father had cleared his throat into the microphone, drawing the crowds attention to him as he stood to welcome the crowd. Minako shrugged, mouthing _later_ before they both turned their attention to the evening's dinner and speeches.

***

The evening had been full of laughter and good humour, from the various speeches from family members to when Motoki had feigned tripping as he stood up to speak, bursting into a funny account of when Mamoru and he had first met. Mamoru had wrapped up the dessert with a solemn monologue about his lonely childhood and his continued aspirations, with all of that meaning so much more with Usagi to light up his life and support him through it, now no longer so alone. Rei had drank a couple of glasses of champagne throughout the dinner as she listened to the various anecdotes and found that the throbbing in her arm had considerably lessened to the point that she was actually relaxing a little bit, lounging back in her chair. Minako had wandered off to talk to her manager while the rest of her group was in a similar state as herself: Makoto had her heels kicked off while Ami had her head cradled in the palm of her hand, leaning against the table with a sedate look on her face. Even both the boys had their jackets off and their shirts loosened from their pants, obviously full though Usagi was still smiling widely, her energy hardly spent and her stomach more than capable of digesting the incredible amount of food that had been served.

"Aha! Time for karaoke!" Usagi exclaimed enthusiastically after eating the last bite of her entree, jumping up quickly. She rushed over to Rei, the one she wanted to sing with most due to her constant refusals. The dark haired girl shook her head rapidly, putting up her hands in an attempt to wave off the grasping hands, obviously not having a change of heart.

"Come on, Rei-chan! It's my wedding day, you have to do this for me. Come sing with me, please?" She pleaded in a high pitched voice, grabbing her hands and squeezing, a huge pout upon her lips.

"No, I hate it, there are too many people!" Shaking her head vehemently, she pried each finger off of her hand and pulled her arm back to cradle it against her chest. "I'm hurt, remember? I have a good reason."

"Mou! Rei-chan's no fun at all," Usagi pouted, before huffing and turning towards the stage herself with a determined look, her hands on her waist.

"I'll just have to sing by myself!"

Rei sighed, turning back to the table. Motoki and Mamoru were standing, taking orders for drinks before walking off while Ami moved over, bridging the gap between Makoto and Rei, the last three at the table.

"Usagi-chan really did do a wonderful job and the flowers are gorgeous, Mako-chan," Ami murmured quietly, looking absolutely beautiful in her dress with her hair piled in two messy buns, framing her face elegantly.

"Thanks, it was a lot of fun helping out. Now, I guess I have practise, huh?" Makoto said

"Well, you have been such a good housewife to Motoki-kun the last few years anyway, it only makes sense," Rei replied saucily, smiling to emphasize that she meant it in a good natured way.

"Oi! It's not like you have anybody to do that for, you can't talk." The Florist replied strongly, "You need to work on that, come to think of it. All of you, but especially you, Rei-chan. It'd soften you up, I think."

Rei snorted, waving her drink at the other girl, "I don't need men, I'm perfectly sufficient by myself."

"Maybe it's not a man," Ami said, looking out over the crowd. Rei stared at her incredulously, but the other girl casually didn't meet her glance.

"Either way, a little of "this and that" would do you some good, definitely loosen you up," Makoto declared, taking a gulp of her soda, being the designated driver once she and Motoki returned to his car. At Rei's look, she laughed a little.

"Come on, you know it's true. I think if you could let go with someone, you'd be happier and more.. oh, I don't know, more relaxed."

"Whatever, I'm not that stuck up, Mako-chan," Rei said icily, suddenly irritated. Determined, she scowled, looking up to the stage where Usagi was finishing up with her song. Shaking her head, she put her glass down before pushing her chair back and standing, looking pointedly over at Makoto before she turned and made her way to the front of the room. As she was coming up to the small steps, she bumped into Minako who was heading in the same direction.

"Is this the return of my Mars Reiko?" The pop idol remarked, raising her eyebrows at the other girl. She flushed, touched by the girls choice of words yet confused at the same time, bewildered by Minako's ability to fluster her so easily.

"Ah, well,--"

"Oh! Are you going to sing with Minako-chan at least?" Usagi burst in, having stepped down from the raised platform.

"I convinced her that she should for your wedding day, as a special treat."

"Um, no, we were both just going to-" Rei stopped when she heard what Minako said, turning to her with wide eyes.

"Really? That's so sweet! I'm so glad you could convince her! Thank you soo much!" The brunette gushed, reaching out to hug Rei and Minako in a whirlwind before she bounced off, practically humming with joy.

"Effective tactics you have there, Minako," Rei commented dryly as she watched their Princess rejoin the head table, throwing her arms around Mamoru's shoulders happily, before pulling him to his feet. Minako picked a song on the electronic jukebox near the stage, turning back to her with a grin.

"I learned from the best, Manager does that to me all the time. But come on, Mars Reiko," Her smile turned soft as she spoke and she gestured to the stage, "Sing with me."

Rei had no choice but to obey and as she stepped onto the wooden platform, she could feel the heat of the subtle spotlights shining upon her but could feel the eyes of all the people seated beyond those lights even more. She focused in on Minako, trailing her eyes along the straight set of her shoulders and the curve of her lips, taken aback at how radiant she was. Being in front of the crowd was like a beloved second skin to the other girl and she practically glowed as she took the mic, introducing the two of them. Rei took her place next to her, feeling the warmth of the other girls arm at her side as she pressed against her ready to sing, facing forward. Hearing the first few notes of _C'est La Vie_, she gripped her microphone and stepped forward, facing the crowd with Minako by her side. Naturally, as if they had practised a thousand times, they traded parts back and forth, their voices coming together in perfect harmony for the chorus.

***

The night was late when it finally came to an end, with their group being the last to meander out into the slightly nippy evening air. Artemis had decided to accompany Luna to the Tsukino residence while the happy couple was staying in the hotel before flying out in the morning to England, where Minako had booked them a stay at Lindeth Howe, overlooking Lake Windermere, a beautiful and intact castle she had thought befit a prince and princess. Rei was flushed with a slight buzz from the glasses of champagne and she leaned casually on Ami, having thoroughly enjoyed herself proving Makoto wrong about being uptight. They had danced, reminisced and had shenanigans involving cake being smeared on unsuspecting victims. Rei still had a bit of white frosting on her nose, but nobody felt inclined to clue her in on it and she was blissfully unaware as she breathed deeply of the fresh air.

"Are both of your cars at the church?" Minako asked Motoki and Ami amiably, walking backwards on the cement towards her limousine that sat idling in a no parking zone, blithe in it's disregard.

"Yes," They both replied at the same time, laughing a little as they realized it.

"Well, I'll drop you off and then get this drunk over here home," She teased, using her thumb to point at Rei whose eyes were glassy and half shut, forming a scowl as she heard this.

"You've had far more to drink than me, I wouldn't be calling the kettle black," Rei replied snarkily, folding her arms across her chest, holding back a wince at the dull pain it caused.

"I've more practise, you're a teetotaller I'm dead sure." She said as she reached the limo, opening the door and waving them in.

"I could drink you under the table, I have no doubt," Rei replied while shifting into her seat, caught in the middle between Ami and Minako, feeling overheated and seeing double of Mako and Motoki, the streetlamps light glowing eerily upon their faces, smeared in her hazy vision to resemble a painting she had seen once, but of what or when she could not recall.

"We'll have to prove that point, sometime," Minako replied cheekily, but, truth be told, she herself was much drunker than she let on, having practise from the endless amount of parties she had attended due to her career.

"I think that might be disastrous," Makoto broke in with a humorous smile, her hand resting on her fiancé's leg as he lolled his head back dramatically on the seat, obviously worse for wear. She rolled her eyes at him, lightly patting his stomach as he groaned.

"Maybe so. She might burn the bar down if we were to do that," Minako said happily, bumping shoulders against the girl who seemed to be falling asleep.

"I'll just light you on fire and be done with it," She mumbled, crossing her legs and shifting as her lids fully closed. She was lulled by the moving car and the silence that suddenly seemed to envelope it, the streets outside quiet at this time of night and the only sound she could hear was the rhythmic breathing of her companions and the gentle hum of the engine. She remembered times like this when she was younger, before her mother died, when they would go to pick up her father at the office, something her mother insisted on, the three of them sitting next to each other in the back of a limo that was nearly as posh as this one. She would curl up with her mothers hand upon her forehead, smoothing her hair back in silence as her father would look over documents, a stern look on his face that would melt every so often when he would look at his wife and daughter.

She must've fallen asleep, because when she blearily opened her eyes, she made out empty space across from her and couldn't feel the car moving. Stiffly, she shifted, realizing that Minako was still right next to her, moving to open the door and step out. Shaking her head, she looked over at the girl in the orange glow of the streetlamp above, her hair shining and her eyes like black coal in the semi-darkness. She didn't say anything, reaching out to grasp the doorjamb to pull herself out, instead, feeling a rush of blood to her head, slightly dizzy at the movement. Minako silently put a supporting hand on her back, walking her towards the shrine steps that were dark and eerie at this time of night, even to her familiar eyes.

The night was balmy, with the full moon in the night sky casting silvery rays upon the earth, illuminating the trees in twisted shadow forms, half alight with a grey luminescence while the rest of the leaves and branches receded into the darkness, like creatures dodging for cover. She felt cloudy and disconnected as they walked through the courtyard, the sound of their heels loud in the still evening air. They came to her door, which she slid open with relief, almost bashful when she turned to the other girl.

"Ah, thanks for getting me home," She said quietly, tilting her head to glance up through her eyelashes as she leaned against the doorjamb.

"Don't flatter yourself, I didn't think you were capable of making it alone," She replied sardonically, nodding to her sagging frame with a half smile on her lips. Rei rolled her eyes, pushing off the door with a hmph, turning to her room.

"Thanks for the concern, however unnecessary it is," She replied cattily, embarrassment wrenching her stomach. Minako raised an eyebrow at her stumbles, putting a hand to the _shoji_ door while watching her with a droll look upon her face. She turned to go when she saw the girl make it safely to her wardrobe, but stopped briefly to look into the room she had never stepped foot into. It was simple and elegant, just as she would expect from Rei, and as she glanced over it, her eyes were drawn to the small cluster of photo's on one of the small desks, which held one of the girl and her parents before her mother died, one that held a much older version of Rei and her father standing stiffly next to one another, and finally the group photo they had taken together after they had found Usagi and reunited after the final battle. Three simple cranes sat next to the first photo, simple designs made of green, pink, and red but she noticed another, more intricate piece next to and slightly behind the photo of their group. She was thrilled to see it was a sharply folded bird, just like her own tucked carefully into her purse, but in the meagre lamplight that the other girl snapped on, she could tell it was inversed in coloring, with a red base and a filigree fine gold overlay. Blinking at the light, she saw the expectant look on Rei's face, flushing slightly for being caught lost in thought herself before hastily turning, shutting the door with a thud before hurrying back through the shadowed courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the reviews I've received on the last chapter; I'm glad you guys liked it! I guess what they say is true; the more reviews that you get the more you actually sit down and write. :) Oh! I also wanted to add that I'm looking for a beta reader. I'm not really looking for grammar and spelling, though of course that's a need as well, but I really would like someone who is obsessive about characterization, particularily PGSM b/c Minako, especially, is so different than her other incarnations and is driven by a different set of values. If anybody is interested, PM me or drop a comment in the reviews and I'll get back to you with my email address. Thanks!

Glossary:

_Torii _- a traditional Japanese gate commonly found at the entry to a Shinto shrine, although it can be found at Buddhist temples as well.

_Okumiya_ - Interior shrine. In a dual shrine complex, the shrine geographically farther to the interior (_oku_), or less accessible than the other shrine of the pair. When two shrines dedicated to the same deity exist on a mountain, the shrine at the foot of the mountain may be called the___ honsha,_ while the one at the summit is called the _okumiya._

_Honden_ - The central building of a Shinto shrine, sacred and reserved for special ceremonies and meditations.

_Kagutsuchi_ - The _kami_ of fire, or hi no kami. According to the _Kojiki_, Izanami gave birth to Kagutsuchi and was given mortal burns because of it. Upon her death, Izanagi hacked Kagutsuchi to pieces and the blood on the sword gave birth to Takemikazuchi while still other dieties were created from the rest of his blood and the other parts of his body. He's also a dragon with a sword through his mouth in Mai Hime, but that's not so relevant. XD

Chiyoda - A prefecture of located in the center of Tokyo that holds the Imperial Palace. It's by far the least dense of all the prefectures in Tokyo, though it holds many famous landmarks and government buildings.

* * *

Chapter Two

Dedicated to MelsT

_She wakes to the shrill cry of a crow in the distance, opening her eyes to the bright sunlight pouring in through her windows. She is not confused to be at the Okumiya in Kyoto, despite having gone to sleep in her old quarters at the Hikawa Jinja; she stands, fully dressed, before walking to the clock on the wall, noticing its hands pointed to 5 o'clock. She reaches out a hand to the glass holding the clock, but as her fingers near it, the time changes to 6 pm, then 8, and when she touches it, the hands swirl ever forward, spinning faster and faster until it burns beneath her hand, beginning to smoke. The heat does not hurt, though it grows hotter and hotter until the clock itself is a burning inferno beneath her palm, engulfing her hand in flames. She stares at the fire, unconcerned as it spreads from her fingers and up her arms; she turns, looking at herself in the mirror on the wall behind her, seeing not a woman being burned alive as she herself was, but instead a tall woman shrouded in shadows. She can see long wisps of inky black hair, glowing garnet eyes, and a pale face with red lips that quirks into a tender smile before whispering two words that she cannot hear just as the fire consumes her, filling her vision with flames._

Her vision was filled with orange and red as she sat straight up in bed, blinking at the meek early morning light, the taste of ash heavy in her mouth. Swallowing, she blinked again, clearing the dream from her sight as she zeroed in on the window, thinking it must be just after dawn. Shaking her head, she pushed her light blanket from her body, taking a few deep breaths, her heart beating erratically in her chest as she tried to remember what the woman in her dream looked like but the image receded like the tide, faster than she could capture it. All she was left with was the image of the clock's hands spinning out of control and the feeling of being on fire, without being truly burned.

She didn't want to dwell on it, remembering that she had breakfast planned with Minako, Ami, and Makoto in a few hours and she wanted to help the staff with the morning chores; it had been so long since she had been home and though she missed the simplicity of the remote Kyoto shrine where she had completed her apprenticeship, this was where she belonged. Smiling at the thought, she pushed herself up and crossed the room to her closet, nostalgia overwhelming her as she opened the sliding door, taking in her old sets of Miko robes with affection. She ran her hand along the white collars, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles before pulling out the slightly different styled white robe and the black hakama pants that signified her status as a full fledged Priest.

Dressing quickly, she made her way out of the inner quarters of the Shrine, the chill air refreshing as she walked the familiar pathway to the _Honden_, the shrine's center and most sacred structure. From the time she was a small child, she had been given special access to the sacred flame held within, due to her affinity for the element and the fact that her family owned the shrine, which she had never abused except in regards to this very building. Smiling nostalgically, she thought about the past, remembering vividly the first day she had come to the Shrine and the trouble she had caused.

She had chosen, of her own accord, to come to the Shrine and stay with her paternal grandfather, deeply hurt by her father's absence during her mother's illness and subsequent hospitalization. The funeral had been the day before and she had been in a state of near catatonia, eyes swollen with the remembrance of tears yet otherwise dry and vacant as she clutched her bag in front of the large _Torii _gates leading into the Hikawa Shrine. She knew the way around but as she wandered, she had felt a strange feeling pulling her towards the central shrine, the building her grandfather had expressly forbidden her from entering. The sacred flame held within, a tribute to the fire god _Kagutsuchi_, had mesmerized her and without realizing she had found herself sitting seiza before it, lost in the warm light.

She recalled how she had fought, yelling and screaming in a most disrespectful fashion as she had clung to the doorway, one of the Priests tugging at her waist, trying to remove her from the room. For the first time she felt comfort staring into the dancing flames, their flickering tendrils fascinating on a deeply profound level and she was not keen on being removed. Her grandfather had laughed when he came upon them, gently pulling Rei into his arms and dismissing the assistant Priest. Wiping away her tears, he had asked what the fuss was about and when she explained that the fire had called to her, he seemed to understand. From then on, she had been given special permission barring she remained respectful and obedient.

She sank into a deep meditation as she thought of those times, the pervasive loneliness that had overwhelmed her and isolated her from her peers. It hadn't been as bad when her grandfather had been alive, but when he passed a few years after her mother, she had been truly alone in the world. Due to the crazy occurrences four years ago, she had managed to find a select few that helped ease that loneliness while also finding the strength within her to confront her father, beginning a long journey they had taken to healing the wounds. She may have rejected it's control over her life, but she had to admit that without her distant past interfering she may not have grown as she did nor find the group of friends that had filled the void left by her mother and grandfather.

***

By the time she had finished the morning chores, the sun was sparkling through the trees, dappling the concrete with dancing flecks of orange light. The breeze was lively, shaking through the branches and playing with her hair as she descended the shrine steps. Holding it back with her hand, she quirked an eyebrow at the taxi sitting in the street in front of her, Minako leaning casually against the door. She looked up from underneath a wide brimmed hat, her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you made it to breakfast, considering last night," She said as Rei walked up, pushing off the car and opening the door.

"I see, well I'm not going to refuse. I wasn't looking forward to the morning rush on the train," She replied, slipping past the other girl to enter the taxi. Minako followed, pulling the door shut with a bang. The driver put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb, obviously aware of their ultimate destination.

"Artemis still with Luna?"

"Yep. I think he has a thing for her; though, he obviously doesn't have much choice considering she's the only other talking plushie cat that we know of." Rei nodded at this, scrunching her face up at the thought. Romance—it seemed to be everywhere these days, Makoto's words coming back to her from the night before. Scowling, she looked out the window at the passing houses, each a differing shade of the same basic design.

"What's got into you?" Minako asked, turning to her in the seat, nudging her slightly with her knee. Rei glanced over at her before dropping her gaze to her lap, inspecting her nails as she debated what to say.

"Ah, well… Just something Mako-chan said to me last evening. It's just got me thinking, really." She finally replied, keeping her eyes on the dark head of the driver in front of her.

"About what?"

"I've always been okay with being alone… Plus, men really never interested me. They still don't, or at least I haven't met one that did but.. Makoto made it seem like I was missing something," She said candidly, remembering also Ami's quiet comment. Could it possibly be something like that? Could that be why men didn't interest her? She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts from her mind, though suddenly she was acutely aware of Minako's bare legs leaned against her own, the denim skirt dangerously low. Snapping her eyes back to the window, she registered the silence; the almost inaudible chatter of the radio in the background and the hum of the engine the only sounds accompanying her measured breathing.

"Well…" The Idol finally said, her voice soft, "Yes, there is one person I have cared about for quite a long time… But this person doesn't know, nor is it something I think they would respond to…"

If Rei had turned to look, she would've known that Minako was staring intently at her, her eyes a kaleidoscope of shadows, intense in their regard. Rei didn't know why she felt down all of the sudden, but she was grateful when the car pulled up to the café, resolving to wipe her mind of any of her previous thoughts as she exited. Minako followed her slowly, slamming the door to the car with a force that startled the driver, but she shoved enough money through the open window that he didn't comment. Briskly, she followed after the dark haired beauty, a small furrow in her brow.

Ami was already sitting at a table in the moderately populated Crown Café, a restaurant attached to the karaoke hall where they had always held their secret meetings. She waved happily at them as they made their way over to her, gathering up the folders in front of her and tucking them into a briefcase at her feet.

"Good morning! How are you both?" She chirped, putting a hand to Rei's shoulder and squeezing affectionately as she sat down. They exchanged pleasantries and chatted about the wedding for a few minutes before Makoto showed up, hurrying through the cafe breathlessly.

"Sorry! I woke up late this morning," She said as she fell into her chair, leaning against the table with a "what can you do?" expression on her face.

"Heh, Motoki-kun kept you up late last night, is what you mean," Minako replied with a grin, waggling her eyebrows at the girl.

"Hey! No teasing, why don't you stick to Rei-chan, like you usually do," The tall girl shot back, picking up her menu.

"I thought I'd give her a break because she's hung over. Plus, she sang ever so well last night," said Minako, patting Rei on the shoulder with an exaggerated smile upon her face.

"Ha ha, you guys are very funny," Rei said, rolling her eyes as she looked up at the waitress approaching. They placed their orders, joking back and forth until their food was delivered, steam rolling off of their plates as they had each ordered western style dishes, a hallmark of the café.

"So, Ami-chan, when are you going to be finished up with your internship in the U.S.?" Makoto asked, raising a fork to her mouth.

"Soon, actually. I fly out this evening and I'll be there for another couple of weeks, but after that I'm transferring to a hospital in Chiyoda. I was very lucky to be hired there, it's very prestigious. You've also returned from Kyoto, haven't you, Rei-chan?" She replied, looking over at Rei, who had been quieter than usual.

"Ah, yes. I finished up my apprenticeship and retreat, so I'm returning to take over as assistant Priest to Takashi-sensei, who's been the head of the shrine since my grandfather passed away," Rei answered softly, still with a faraway look in her eyes as she idly picked at her food.

"That's great, Rei-chan. And you're on break, now, aren't you, Minako-chan?" Ami said happily.

"Yes, it seems like when Usagi and Mamoru-kun return, we'll all finally be together again, ne?" Minako said.

"How exciting! All of us haven't been here at the same time since those few months just after the final battle," Makoto put in, referring to the half a year that they all spent as a group of regular friends, basking in their triumph over Queen Metalia. The waitress came up at that time, asking if they were finished; they all waved at their plates, allowing her to clear the table and return with coffee.

"I can't believe it's been four years… When we fought last week, it felt just like old times," Ami said quietly, reaching over for the newspaper the waitress had also left in the center of the table.

"Ah, I almost wish I had been there…" Rei said, tilting her head to glance over the headlines.

"It makes me wonder if it's all truly over," Makoto ventured, tapping her finger against her coffee cup.

"But we can't access our powers, so it's moot, isn't it? It was a one time thing for us to use the sword; I doubt there are very many Lunar relics laying around with enough power to allow us to transform. Plus, hopefully that was the last of any lingering dark power," Minako replied.

"It's not youma that we have to worry about now, its humans themselves," Rei said, nodding her head at the newspaper.

"It says here that the crime rate has been exponentially growing in the last four years, with an incredible spike in the last few days. How alarming," Ami provided, explaining the article she and Rei had both been reading.

"Makes me wish I could transform even more," Makoto answered, pushing away from the table and standing. She gestured over to the register. "I'm gonna go take care of the bill, it's nice dating the owners kid, huh?"

"I have a ceremony I have to prepare for, plus I have martial arts later this afternoon. It was really good to see you, Ami-chan, I've missed you." Rei said as she stood up herself, pushing her chair in gently. Ami and Minako rose as well, the petite doctor leaning over to hug her tightly.

"You too, I'll see you in a couple of weeks, though," She responded, pulling back with a smile on her face. She and Makoto sat back down, indicating that they were going to continue with their coffee and continue catching up. Minako said her goodbyes as well, walking with Rei out of the restaurant.

"What time are you going to the dojo?" She asked, pulling out her phone to text for a cab, happy to have personal assistants as they stopped at the curb.

"Class is at 3:00, so if you'd like to spar you could come about an hour afterwards," Rei replied. Soon after she had found out she was Sailor Mars, she had enrolled in a Shorinji Kempo program, something she had continued after losing her ability to transform. She and Minako had made it a habit over the years to spar with one another whenever the Idol was in town, as she also maintained a healthy workout and martial arts program.

"Ready to be thrown to the mat again?" The girl quipped as their cab pulled up, smiling over her shoulder as she snagged the handle.

"Ha! I think you're forgetting that I knocked you out last time around," She said as she climbed in, again happy that she didn't have to take the bus or train home.

"A one time occurrence, I assure you. I was distracted, it won't happen again," Minako replied haughtily before leaning over Rei to tell the driver where to take them. Her hair tickled Rei's face and she shifted, suddenly uncomfortable to be sitting so close to the other girl. Minako seemed to notice but didn't comment and the ride back to the shrine was silent, both girls looking out their respective windows at the flashing world beyond.

Back in the café, Ami tilted her head inquisitively at Makoto, who sat staring at the exit with a an intense look.

"What?" Ami asked, waving a hand in front of the brunettes face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Rei-chan. Don't you think she was acting oddly?" Makoto responded, finally turning her gaze back to Ami.

"A little out of it, I guess. Why?"

"I think what I said to her yesterday bothered her; when I mentioned it again later, she acted pretty weird. You think she has someone she isn't telling us about?"

"Oh, I definitely think she cares for someone, even if she doesn't know it," Ami said mischievously, a half smile lingering upon her lips.

"Really? What do you mean?" She gasped, leaning forward curiously.

"You haven't noticed? You know, in Roman mythology Mars and Venus had a torrid affair. Don't you think it would be fitting for those two to get together, considering?"

"No way!!!" They both looked at each other, considering the possibility before bursting out into laughter.

"I think they'd kill each other," Makoto finally said, still snickering lightly at the thought, "We'd have to hide their bodies after they had a battle royale."

"Maybe you're right," Ami replied, smiling but still looking unconvinced.

***

"Uh!" She grunted with the rest of her group, moving in unison as the instructor paced back and forth in front of them, calling out their moves. She had fallen into a deep meditation as she moved through each form, allowing her mind to work out the details of her current confusion as her body relaxed into its momentum. She had never questioned her lack of romance, the disgust at her fathers actions fueling a burning distrust of men that had lingered throughout her teenage years. She had relaxed that recently, having formed a lasting bond with another Priest in the remote Kyoto shrine she had been staying at previously, though it had been a strictly platonic friendship. He was closer in age to her than most of the other Priests she had worked with, which had been what originally propelled her to treat him with a cold and distant attitude, but he had been relentless in pursuing a friendship, his effortless enthusiasm reminding her strongly of Usagi. Koudai was attractive, even she could see that, but she had never felt anything close to what people described as attraction. He was her friend, just like Ami or Usagi was her friend…

As she swung her arm up in a block, twirling to then deliver a swift kick into the air in perfect tandem with her classmates, her mind then moved to the next part of her puzzle. If Koudai was a perfect specimen of a man she should be attracted to, with his physical beauty and intelligence coupled with their obvious common interests, then why didn't she feel anything when she thought of him? Was she really a…

With one last set of punches, kicks, and blocks, the instructor finally called an end to the class. Rei bowed with the rest of the students, pushing errant strands of hair off her face as she took a few deep breathes. Did she like women? She had never considered that option before and as she moved over to the wall to pick up a bottle of water she had stashed, she surreptitiously eyed some of the other girls stretching in the corner, wondering if she was attracted to any of them in particular.

"Boo!" She jumped, feeling something squeeze her sides. She twirled, finding Minako grinning behind her, raising her hands up in the air as if caught by the police.

"You're too easy, you know that?" She said jovially, setting her workout bag down on the floor near Rei's own small pile of things. She tightened her black belt, looking terribly cute in the traditional white gi, her hair swept up in a ponytail. Rei blinked at her, her face flushing as she realized how absurd she must've looked when the girl walked in. Rubbing her head, she wondered if she was going crazy, her heart pounding in her throat as she remembered her train of thought, suddenly nervous.

"Well, are you ready? Get your gear on," Minako said, reaching into her bag to grab her slim gloves and head gear. Rei followed suit, feeling distinctly off kilter as she pulled her own gloves on, tightening the straps securely. Once they were finished, they moved over to one of the empty mats that were scattered throughout the room, avoiding the other pairs sparring in the center.

Facing off, they bowed to one another before they each moved to the side, slowly circling around the mat. Minako made the first move, dodging in to jab Rei lightly in the side, stepping into her space and swinging in for another that Rei blocked efficiently, tossing the girl back with a grunt. The girl rushed again, a two punch combo that Rei again blocked, twirling around and using the girls' momentum to toss her over her shoulder.

"That's the spirit!" Minako called, pushing herself up in one fluid move, light on her feet as she swayed back and forth. Rei smirked, taking two steps forward, feinting to the right before scoring a hit solidly to Minako's stomach. She grunted at the impact, sweeping her foot out from behind to trip Rei, dancing away as she did. Rei rolled up, instantly blocking a sweeping punch to her temple before dancing forward again, moving in perfect sync with the other girl as they traded jabs back and forth.

"We always did move in tandem, right from the beginning," Minako said breathlessly, coming up from behind to lock Rei in a hold that she struggled to break. She felt the other girls breath on her neck and her body pressed up against her back, warm as they breathed together. She didn't move for what felt like forever, long seconds dragging on as she felt Minako's arms tighten around her, her entire body on fire. With a huff, she broke the hold, twirling to face the other girl with wide eyes. Smiling, Minako lashed out again, initiating another flurry of feints and punches back and forth, moving in and out of each others space as if every step were choreographed.

Rei didn't have time to think about how her body was reacting as Minako unleashed another whirlwind attack, coming at her from seemingly every angle. Blocking each punch furiously, she fought to gain the advantage back, looking for an opening to exploit. Minako over extended herself, reaching out for a wide punch that Rei blocked easily, turning into the other girl and swinging for the girls midriff; Minako caught her, pulling her off balance and before Rei knew it, she was flat on the mat with Minako straddling her, her arms held tight above her head.

Gulping, she felt a rush of blood make it's way to her face as she stared up into those eyes like a black abyss, caught like a fly in a web. Her mind was blank and the world around her faded with a whoosh, focusing in on the girl above her, struck dumb by how beautiful she was, her hair falling out of it's hold, like black ink framing her face. They stayed like that for a lifetime; a lifetime in which Rei died and was reborn again, her self collapsing in and then expanding out, a thousand images tumbling through her mind. With new eyes she felt the immensity of her existence in that gaze, as if she could see the past in those irises, a motion picture show that made no sense to her, but felt so very real. She could feel the pressure of the hands holding her arms down, the warmth of each finger across her skin the only thing keeping her grounded, her vision swimming as she sank into an image of herself, transformed but not moving, kneeling brokenly on the ground; suddenly, there was nothing but darkness around her, suffocating her as it invaded her, seeping in though her open mouth, seeking to choke the sound from her throat. She coughed, swallowed, drowned in the dark; bewildered, she called out for Minako, remembering the feel of her fingers, remembering her body pressed down upon her, flashing to the vision, herself looking down at her white gloved hands, and then suddenly back in the dojo with Minako above her, no sound coming from her moving lips before she blacked out completely, losing consciousness.

"Rei! Rei!" Minako called, putting a hand to Rei's cheek tenderly. She didn't know what happened; she had pinned the girl down and they had stayed like that for a few delicious moments before the other girl had suddenly started coughing, croaked her name, and then passed out. Scrambling off of the other girl, she ran to her bag and grabbed the water bottle she had seen Rei using earlier, rushing back over to the girl laying prone on the ground.

Tenderly, she cradled the girls head, pulling her into her lap carefully. She unscrewed the cap on the water bottle and used it to splash some water on the girls face, hoping to jar her awake. It seemed to work, her lids shifting and then fluttering open, confusion apparent in her eyes. She blinked before trying to sit up quickly, but she sagged back against Minako, obviously a little weak from her spell. She leaned her head back against Minako's folded legs, wondering why that vision had overwhelmed her so much, wondering what it could possibly mean. Staring up into the concerned eyes looking down on her, she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I must've been really worn out; I probably shouldn't have been sparring with my arm still hurt," She said, not wanting to share her vision. Minako raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't press the issue, silently brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead. Swallowing, she felt her heart start beating wildly again and she wondered why she was reacting like this, what was going on with her?!

"What the-" A man called out while a loud crash sounded throughout the studio, startling them both. Rei pushed herself up and they both turned to look over at a group of people in the back of the room, a bag of equipment spilled across the floor. One man was yelling unintelligible words, flailing about as Rei's instructor and his assistant tried to grab his arms, attempting to pin him between them. He darted beneath their arms, lashing out to land a hard punch in the short assistants face, blood splattering from his nose. The man laughed hysterically, swinging out again before he was tackled by two students, who wrestled him to the ground. He kept screeching at the top of his lungs, though, even as they held him down and he never ceased struggling, attempting to bite out at the hands restraining him.

"Hmmm," Minako mused, standing up and hauling Rei to her feet. She stared at the man with an intense look upon her face, before turning and regarding Rei with the same inquisitive gaze. Rei walked away from her questioning look, gathering her things up with a sigh. She needed to return to the temple so she could consult the fire, she was shaken by the vision she had just experienced and seeing the bright blood smeared across that mans face, the hysterical laugh of the crazy man ringing in her ears. Minako came up behind her, quiet and observant as she packed up her own things.

They walked out together in silence and Rei barely raised her eyes when Minako offered to give her another ride home, something that seemed like it was becoming a routine. She was lost in thought throughout the entire drive and she didn't wait to hear Minako say goodbye as she got out of the car. The Idol watched her as she walked up the steps, head down with her hair a curtain covering her face; she didn't turn and look back, though Minako continued to watch her until she disappeared.


End file.
